Like Father, Like Son
by Inylan Ledding
Summary: [ON HOLD] Children rebel and always persist that times change from generation to generation. But are things really all that different? JamesLucius and HarryDraco.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned them, no one would have ever heard of Harry Potter.

Rating: PG-13. For Now.

Summary: Children rebel and always persist that times change from generation to generation. But are things really all that different? James/Lucius and Harry/Draco.

A/N: Okay, this is a side project, and I'll just add to it from time to time unless people tell me they actually want to read it. Had to do a gen fic, tho. They're so much fun to write. Oh, and review. You can flame, I'll make fun of it in _A Note From the Cast of Harry Potter_. Gotta love the artistic license.

* * *

Generation after generation protests that things are never the same as when their parents were children. They claim that times change, perspectives are different, and no matter how much the elders try, they will never understand.

How very wrong they are.

Yes, things do change from year to year. A child born to a mother of thirty years will probably never listen to her music, dress in her style, or view the images imprinted in her memory.

But they will experience the same emotions, feel the same pressures, and go through the same stages of life. The pattern repeats itself, yes. The difference is the choices made.

Genetic coding accounts for many of our actions, nucleotides pairing up along sugars and phosphates to decide our skin color, eye color, height, and brain growth. But along with that mixed code that combines inside our mothers and informs the fetus what to do comes an independence that makes each individual unique. So really, we are three people in one.

That is why one simple choice made all the difference between father and son.

Not much is known to us about the magical people's view of homosexuality. Rumors say it is widely accepted, others widely frowned on. Maybe, just as it is with us Muggles, it is known to exist, but not as socially supported as heterosexuality. We may never know.

Maybe, if it is similar the Muggle viewpoint, that is why one generation made a different choice from its predecessor.

Many are familiar with Lucius Malfoy, father of the famed Draco Malfoy, a man with great influence in the Ministry of Magic due to his background and fortune. What many are not familiar with is his childhood.

His son, Draco, is more like his father than he realizes. In time, he will come to see, but for now, he is blind.

Then there is James Potter, another key player in this soon-to-be-told story, now, unfortunately, dead at the hands of Lord Voldemort, and father of the famous Harry Potter.

Ah, Harry Potter. The Savior of the Wizarding World. The Boy Who Lived. Defeater of the Dark Lord. So many titles for one so young. He has been told his entire life that he is just like his father, with his mother's eyes. Maybe the emerald irises had something to do with the path that he chose. Unfortunately, he will never see the beautiful woman those eyes belonged to, or the man he is almost an exact reproduction of.

But maybe, just maybe, the children will find a bit of their fathers in themselves.

But, of course, that it a tale I cannot tell you.

Why? you may ask.

Because this is a tale you need to see to believe. So continue on, dear reader, as the past becomes our present and future.

* * *


	2. Out of It

"Mr. Potter . . . Mr. Potter, are you paying attention?" Professor McGonagall stalked over to where the raven haired boy was resting his head on the desktop, his body softly rising and falling as a smile played across face. He was dreaming.

"Please don't wake him Professor, Quidditch practice ran late last night and he didn't get to sleep until right before dawn with the essay that Snape assigned," his best friend pleaded, hoping against all hope that his head of house wouldn't take off any house points."

"Be that as it may, it is still against the rules for a student to fall asleep in class. Plus, we wouldn't want to show any favoritism, would we?" called a cold, sneering voice from across the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, please, this is not you're problem. Return to your assignment at once," McGonagall snapped. "Now, Sirius, wake him up, and le him know that five points have been taken from Gryffindor. Also, remind him of the assignment that is due at the end of the period."

"James, hey James," Sirus said, prodding his friend in the ribs, "Wake up! McGonagall caught you sleeping."

"Ah, shit," mumbled the exhausted boy. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"She has eagle eyes. That, and you snore."

"I do not snore."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't. What did she say?" James ran his hands through his hair, his hazel eyes cloudy with sleep.

"Five points from Gryffindor, and you still have to finish the assignment."

"There are days that I consider dropping Quidditch," he grumbled, grabbing a quill and setting to work. "Now, what are we supposed to do?"

* * *

"Hey Harry."

"What, Ron?"

"You better start paying attention. McGonagall keeps looking your way."

"Shit." Harry turned his head from the window back to the front of the room in time to see his head of house begin to stalk towards him.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Care to explain the procedure of Transfiguring a crow into an hour glass?"

Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was looking at him like the answer was obvious, then to Ron, who looked as clueless as he felt. Then he saw Malfoy smirking, and a warm tinge began to creep across his face.

"I don't know, Professor," he said, looking down.

"Then I suggest you pay more attention. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Nice one, Potter." Harry turned to see Malfoy sneering at him, but just sighed and turned around, picking up the quill and taking sparse notes. He had more important things to deal with than the Slytherin's juvenile taunting.

* * *

Dang. That was really short. Okay, so the opening scenes are a little sparse, like Harry's notes, but the rest will be longer, and juicier, I promise. Just needed to get the little opening scene out of the way.

Next scene: A visit to Hogsmeade gets a bit tense when the boys knock into their rivals at the Three Broomsticks. Little spoiler:

"Harry, no," Hermione said, reaching for his arm. But Harry was already out of his seat and halfway across the room to where Malfoy stood, arms crossed over his chest, just begging for a fight.

"Say that again, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"I said, the only thing Sirius Black was ever good for was an amazingly easy way to create human bait." The noise level had fallen as all the students turned to watch the confrontation.

"You little bastard," Harry whispered, fury edging his tone, before he threw himself at the blonde, fists flying.

KK, so please review.

Oh yea, they're not mine. Why it's called fan fiction . . . .

* * *


End file.
